staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:00 Notacje - Wieńczysław Gliński. Młodość przerwana wojną; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3922 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4137); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3923 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4138); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 16 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Słoniczka Emilka, odc. 2 (Emily elephant, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Owocowe Ludki w Ameryce, odc. 11 (The Fruitties in America, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Dzień żartów; program dla dzieci 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Trzymajmy się razem, odc. 33 (Stick with me); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:40 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 11 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 11); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.118 (odc. 118); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kwadrans na kawę 11:20 Podróżnik - Meczet Hassana w Casablance 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 16 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1040; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP 13:15 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Pierścionek odc. 18 (7th Heaven ser. VI - The ring ep. 18) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1466 - txt. str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo II - Igranie z ogniem, odc. 3 (Don Matteo - Scherzzare Col Fuoco); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 16:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 5, Pożegnanie (Watch Over Me ep. 5, Goodbye); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3924; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3925; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Nie wciskaj mi PIT - u; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Sąsiedzi - Chałka 57 (Vanocka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Polly na wakacjach, odc. 3 (Pollys holiday, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o Słoniowym Ptaku, odc. 13 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Przerwane życie Debbie Smith (Life Interrupted, A) - txt. str.777 81'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:50 Zagubiony (Lost) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:20 Na własne oczy - Geniusz pamięci (Brainman); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:15 Komediantka - odc. 4/9; serial TVP 01:10 Opowieści telewizyjne - odc. 3 Niezapomniane seriale; program rozrywkowy 01:40 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 02:05 Był taki dzień - 16 lipca; felieton 02:10 Notacje - Wieńczysław Gliński. Młodość przerwana wojną; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 17 - Gdzie jest mamusia 06:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (2); magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 34/52 Dom nie do poznania (Casper ep. This Old Manor); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 227 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 77 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 78 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 87; serial TVP 10:50 Sąsiedzi - Fortuna kołem się toczy; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 30/74 W cuglach uczuć (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (The Bridle Waltz)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:15 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 17/72 Kiedy Harry poznał Sammy (Harry And The Hendersons ep When Harry met Sammy); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:40 Wyścig w przestworzach - cz. 4/4 (Space Race); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:40 Dubidu - odc. 12; quiz muzyczny 14:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc.16/20 (100) Nie mogę cię stracić (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. 9118 I Can't Believe I'm Losing You); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 15:30 07 zgłoś się odc. 12/21 - Ścigany przez samego siebie - txt. str.777; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 85/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 513)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 86/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 514)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Tomasz Majewski 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 2; serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - Droga do... 20:10 Dr House - odc. 12/22 (House, M. D. ep. Sports Medicine? - Eps. # E5510); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc.11/13 - Napad - txt. str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Alibi na środę - Zbrodniczy pakt (Murder Between Friends) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 23:45 Stop! Reportaż 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Powroty - Pan Franciszek; film dokumentalny; 00:55 Poradnia małżeńska Trinny i Susanny - odc. 4 (Trinny and Susannah Undress? - odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (38) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (10) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Todd Holland 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.25 Powrót Arabeli (5) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (18) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (69) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Kretchmer, wyk. Alyssa Milano 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (114) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z o.o. (12) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Andrew Secunda, wyk. Busy Phillips 12.00 Piękni (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Daphne Zuniga 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (37) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak 14.45 Świat według Bundych (107, 108) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Tylko miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Daleko od noszy (119): Sensacyjna kwarantanna - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Michał Rolnicki 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (79, 81) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk 21.00 Mafia - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Billy Burke 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Misiek Koterski Show - rozr. 00.00 Fala zbrodni (11) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.05 Ale kasa! - teletumiej 02.05 Zakazana kamera 04.05 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerrego (36, 37/39) - serial animowany 07.50 Druga twarz - reality show 08.55 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (878-880) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 14.20 Inwazja (18/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Fichtner 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (12/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Rene Steinke, Erdogan Atalay, Jockel Tschiersch, Caroline Schreiber 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Sneakers - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 23.25 Lina - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Richard Tugge, wyk. Clint Eastwood 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.05 Wrzuć na luz 03.05 Telesklep 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domowe przedszkole - Gburek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Borem, lasem... - odc. 8; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Mini Szansa - Łzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 3* "Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 37; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Wespół w zespół" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - WYBRZEŻA KOSTARYKI; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polskie serce, czeska dusza...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Borem, lasem... - odc. 8; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 42 - Życie codzienne w Amazonii; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Gburek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Zawód: reżyser - Andrzej Barański; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 37; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Tylko seks i nic więcej (Csak szex es mas semmi) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry (2005); reż.:Krisztina Goda; wyk.:Judit Schell, Kata Dobo, Sandor Csanyi, Zoltan Seress; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Zawsze wierni; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Tylko seks i nic więcej (Csak szex es mas semmi) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry (2005); reż.:Krisztina Goda; wyk.:Judit Schell, Kata Dobo, Sandor Csanyi, Zoltan Seress; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zawsze wierni; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego - Magiczne oko fotoplastikonu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.15 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (240) - serial, Japonia/USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (187) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.55 mała Czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (83) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 12.55 Trampolina - reality show 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.20 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Dharma i Greg (9) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jenna Elfman 16.50 Saint-Tropez (32) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Benedicte Delmas 18.00 mała Czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (187) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 20.00 Na ratunek - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2002, reż. Peter Andrikidis 22.10 24 godziny (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 23.10 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 00.15 mała Czarna - talk show 01.15 Jerycho (2) - serial SF, USA 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.45 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.55 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Życie na fali (6/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 08.40 Misja: epidemia (14/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (51) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 10.35 Kryminalni (29): Poniżej zera - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (88/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (52) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 15.40 Życie na fali (7/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 16.40 Misja: epidemia (15/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Kryminalni (30): Karciarz - serial kryminalny, Polska 18.35 Frasier (8) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Keissy Grammer 19.05 Przyjaciele (7/18) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Diabli nadali (20/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kevin James 20.05 Jedna runda - komedia romantyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss 22.25 Zawód: dziennikarz - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Howard 00.45 Przepis na zbrodnię - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Roxana Zal 02.30 Wróżki TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. I (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Moje miasto, czyli historia Gdańskiem pisana 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Moje miasto, czyli historia Gdańskiem pisana, Oliwa 17:00 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Liwowie. Małe jest wielkie 19:15 Rodno zemia 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. I (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Wędrówki po regionie 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Barwy nauki, Badania morza 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Taniec moją pasją 18:30 Nie udawaj Greka, Złote dziecko natury 18:50 Wakacje w PRL-u 19:00 FAMA 97 - Laureaci festiwalu 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. I (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.4; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 3/8 Antrakt. Rok1978; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 4 (Inde phantome, part 4 - la tentation du reve); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 E.S.T. w klubie Blue Note; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.4; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Reksio - Reksio poliglota; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Tren zbója; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Wykrzyknik; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Sztuka śpiewu - 1 (Art of Singing); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Legenda Tatr 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kwartecik; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Diana Krall Trio (Diana Krall Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studio R - Eko Union of Rock - Węgorzewo 2008; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Czarne czy białe; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Fobia; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Lato z polską animacją - Susza; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) 109' kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Modus - skala o specjalnym znaczeniu (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, What is a mode); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1966); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 4 "Galerianki"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Strefa - Sztuka animacji - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Ro. Go. Pa. G. (Ro. Go. Pa. G.) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1963); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard, Ugo Gregoretti, Pier Paolo Pasolini, Roberto Rossellini; wyk.:Edmonda Aldini, Bruce Balaban, Maria Bernardini, Laura Betti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Lato z polską animacją - Czarne czy białe; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Lato z polską animacją - Fobia; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Lato z polską animacją - Susza; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Milicjanci; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Polski książę w Afryce; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Misterium życia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Chrześcijaństwo; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Źródła chrześcijaństwa - Abraham; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Poznań. Historie osobliwe - Święty miecz odc.1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Tajemniczy świat Chasydów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Tańczący magid; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001); STEREO 13:30 Historia i dokument - Rumuńska mistyka śmierci kraj prod.Polska (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Wielkie afery gospodarcze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Siła bezsilnych - Prywaciarze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Prywaciarz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kontrowersje - Czerwony cesarz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Chiny. Smok jest czerwony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Królewskie sny - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Korpus Ochrony Pogranicza; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Historia i dokument - TW Bolek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Drogi do wolności; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Historia i dokument - Biały kurier Karpat; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Cienie PRL - u - Symbole PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 6, magazyn 7:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 89, magazyn sportowy 8:05 Jeździectwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata WKKW w Strzegomiu - odc. 1 10:00 Polskie Ligi - Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: lotos pko bp gdynia - wisła can-pack kraków 11:35 Olimpijczycy - Pekin 2008 - odc. 17, magazyn sportowy 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 79, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Jeździectwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata WKKW w Strzegomiu - odc. 2 13:55 BMX - Mistrzostwa Świata w Taiyuan 14:50 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach przez przeszkody w Warszawie 17:00 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 17:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro z 2007 roku - mecz o 3. miejsce: urugwaj - francja 18:50 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro z 2007 roku - mecz finałowy: meksyk - brazylia 20:00 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - rewanżowy mecz finałowy: fluminense rio de janeiro - ldu quito 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 8, cykl reportaży 22:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 23:00 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - rewanżowy mecz finałowy: fluminense rio de janeiro - ldu quito 00:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (181) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (62) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Święty Krzyż 11:00 Niedzielnik: 23. Światowe Dni Młodzieży w Warszawie 12:00 Królowa Miecza: W obliczu śmierci (21) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Milczenie 15:00 Burza uczuć (94/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (182) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (63) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (14/23) 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Milczenie 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (149) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Wolność Słowa: Paweł Królikowski 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu Religia.TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Skarb w niebie (16) 8:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (5/10) 8:45 Tęcza - Benedykt XVI w Polsce 9:45 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (25/52) 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Ofiarowanie 13:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (6/10) 13:45 Lumen 2000 (42) 14:15 Kruchta kulturalna 14:45 Anielska kuchnia 15:00 Bez kadzidła 15:30 Nieznani - zapomniani 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Skalpel i dusza 17:30 Kruchta kulturalna 18:00 Lumen 2000 (43) 18:30 Bez kadzidła 19:00 Chrześcijanie w Chinach 19:30 Ofiarowanie 22:00 Rozmównica 23:00 Nieznani - zapomniani 23:30 Rozmównica 0:30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Leśne jezioro (2) 12:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Seks i samotna matka (10) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Leśne jezioro (2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Seks i samotna matka (10) 18:00 McBride: Upadły idol 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmiercionośna orchidea (3) 22:00 Dotyk zła: K (7) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: W ogniu (21) 0:00 Dotyk zła: K (7) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: W ogniu (21) 2:00 McBride: Upadły idol 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 12 (2) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 A właśnie, że tak! 9:40 Na tropach Bartka 11:10 Idę na całość 12:50 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 14:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 14:55 Spadaj! 16:40 Idol 18:20 Arizona junior 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 12 (3) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Kryminał po szwedzku. Premiera: Van Veeteren: Jaskółka, kot, róża i śmierć 22:35 Prawo ojca 0:20 Hustle & Flow 2:20 Wtorek 3:50 Euforia Moreno i cisza Canal + Film 8:30 Something New 10:10 Deser: Architekci papierowego miasta 10:20 Królowa 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 12 (2) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Farba 14:25 Miss Potter 16:00 Flicka 17:35 Deser: Dzień chwały 17:45 X-Men 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Walki powietrzne poskoczka mułowego (8/13) 20:00 Szansa 21:30 Kto ją zabił? 23:20 Van Veeteren: Jaskółka, kot, róża i śmierć 0:50 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror 2:35 Adrenalina 4:00 Testosteron Canal + Sport 7:00 Złote wrota 9:00 Wyścig marzeń 10:50 Kiler-ów 2-óch 12:50 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 14:45 Byle do Kalifornii 16:20 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 21:45 Łapu-capu extra 22:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie (3/9) 23:05 Kulisy sławy 1:05 Dzikie plemię 3:00 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 4:55 Pokochajmy się National Geographic Channel 6:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 7:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Płetwal błękitny 7:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Kotik zwyczajny 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Leśne krokodyle 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Jamajka i krokodyle 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny "Challenger" 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 11:30 I co wy na to? (1) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny 13:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny "Challenger" 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Kakadu - dzikie obszary Australii 17:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Lwy 17:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Mniszki hawajskie 18:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 19:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 20:30 I co wy na to? (2) 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 22:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 23:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 1:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 2:30 I co wy na to? (2) 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 4:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 5:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku